My Fiancee is what?
by Awase
Summary: The pigtailed martial artist arrives with his panda father arrive at the Tendo's home to find something a foot.


Chapter 1version 1.0  
  
The two men arrived at the Tendo residence ready to see if they'd finally found a home.  
  
"Hello?" Genma called out. At first he was a bit worried. "Boy, is it just me or does this place seem... empty?"  
  
"I don't know Pop. You sure this is where your friend lives?"  
  
"Yeah, but then again, it has been over twenty years..."  
  
"We better go and investigate."  
  
The two went in stealthily, hoping to spot the danger before it could spot them.  
  
"Over there son, I see a shadow."  
  
"I'll check it out. Pop, you wait here incase they double around."  
  
"Right."  
  
Ranma went right and passed a set of stairs. Creeping carefully, he spotted two doors. He knew to get to the shadow's location, he'd have to carefully open the door on the left. With gentle fingers, he cracked it open. What he saw wasn't what he expected. A girl was cleaning off the dinning table. Something was off though, but he couldn't figure out what. He opened the door the rest of the way.  
  
"Hey," he calmly called out.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't hear you come in. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Are you ok?"  
  
"Why I'm delightful," she said with a grin, revealing two pointed teeth.  
  
"You're a vampire?"  
  
"Yes, I am. How clever of you to have noticed," she cheerfully stated before a frown came over her face. "Let's get some light in here."  
  
"Wait, if your a vampire, the sun will hurt you!"  
  
"Oh no, it won't," she said with a giggle. She then opened the sliding door and let the sun pour in. "What a nice day. I wish father could leave this open during the day."  
  
"Why can't he?"  
  
"Because he's a regular vampire. Our mother turned him just before that nasty hunter came and took her."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. It's been quiet a long time now. Almost ten or more years If I remember correctly. We get along quiet nicely."  
  
"I almost forgot about Pops. Hey dad, it's safe!"  
  
"You sure boy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. This is my father Genma and my name is Ranma."  
  
"Oh, father mentioned you'd be coming. He's in the basement waiting. If you'll go down and meet him, I'll get my sisters."  
  
"Thank you," Ranma said with a bow. "Um... which way is the basement?"  
  
"Go back to the stairs you saw on your way in, then look for the door on the left side of them."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
___________________________  
  
"Genma, my friend, we've been expecting you," a tired voice called to them. What Ranma saw was a man that looked like he was on the brink of starvation.  
  
"Tendo? Soun Tendo, is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me old friend Saotome."  
  
"What's happened to you?"  
  
"A lot. Perhaps we can discuss this over some tea."  
  
"Mr. Tendo, your daughter, she told me your wife made you a vampire. I that true?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Yes, at my request of course. I waited long enough to have three children before deciding."  
  
"But you asked to have this done to you?"  
  
"Yes son. I married into a vampire family. Of course, normally they insist on turning you right away, but I asked to allow my daughters to be born first."  
  
"Then how'd they become vampires too?"  
  
"Full of questions. Well, it's simple. They're only half vampire. The end result of their mother being vampire and their father being human. I was grateful to learn that they did not have the same problems with sun light as I now do. This means they can live some what normal lives."  
  
"So Pop, tell me again. Why are we here?"  
  
"I was going to have you marry one of my friends three daughters...," Genma started before being interrupted my Soun.  
  
"Actually, I have four now. The youngest was a product of both my wife and I being vampires. She's a pure blood." As if summoned, three daughters came from upstairs and one came out of the dark. "In order of oldest to youngest, Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane, and my youngest, Kokyu. Of course, Akane is the youngest of marrying age, so don't worry about Kokyu."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Ranma politely said as he bowed. "Now tell me old man, am I really supposed to marry a vampire?"  
  
"I don't know... Soun did and his daughters turned out ok... At least I think they did. Tendo, they don't... you know," he said as he poked his neck with two fingers.  
  
"Heavens no. They've taken to drinking cow and pig blood to stop those cravings. Plus their stomachs can digest normal foods as well."  
  
"That's a relief. So, yes boy, your duty as my son is to marry one of my friends daughters."  
  
"Whatever old man. We've got bigger problems to deal with though."  
  
"No we don't boy. Not for at least a year or two. The springs won't be safe until then."  
  
"Then what happens to us?"  
  
"When the time is right, we'll find a way back to China and get a cure."  
  
"A cure Saotome?" Soun asked.  
  
"Yes. For our curses."  
  
"Curses?"  
  
"I'll start from the top," Genma replied before telling his long and sad tale of Jusenkyo.  
  
"What a fascinating tale," Kasumi said.  
  
"Even I'm amazed," Nabiki added.  
  
"It's a very sad story," Kokyu said on the verge of tears.  
  
"So what was having a vampire for a mother like?" Ranma asked.  
  
"Very nice I guess. I've never really thought about it," Kasumi responded. "She was always a gentle person and loved to cook for the family even though she never ate with us."  
  
"It sounds like she's a nice person. I'm sorry you had to lose her."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. It's been a long time now."  
  
"So Kokyu. You're a full vampire right?"  
  
"Yes," she said. Her eyes were still appeared ready to cry.  
  
"Don't mind Kokyu. She's just a very emotional girl."  
  
"Oh...," Ranma said while wondering what was going to be in store for him with this family 


End file.
